


Sunshine and Study Breaks

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10/1 dump, I'm sorry I can't answer that at this time, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sunshine - Freeform, TeruShira, hey when are you going to write something other than terushira?, like. before early days. its crazy, need double them sunglasses to protect them eyes, warning: blinded by the light of the sun and the light of terushima, who is coincidentally brighter than the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Terushima needs a reason to go hang out with his lil crush. Everyone needs study breaks, so it works out!





	Sunshine and Study Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> _It's 10/1 meaning its ShiraTeru day and therefore I'm cleaning all the random drafts out of my google drive bc they seriously just sit there and collect dust and I forget what I've written I'm terrible I'm sorry. Have a bunch of random things to make up for it. Brought to you by[Lity](http://starlity.tumblr.com) as always and by viewers like you. Thank you. _

Terushima grinned as his phone lit up with the response to his text.

 

**SHIRABU FRICKING KENJIROU:** What do you want

**Me:** Who says I want anything from you?

**SHIRABU FRICKING KENJIROU:** Why are you texting me?

**Me:** Bored ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**SHIRABU FRICKING KENJIROU:** I’m busy. If you don’t have anything important then please don’t bother me.

**Me:** No, it is important. I wanted us captains to get together. It’s been too long!

**SHIRABU FRICKING KENJIROU:** We were all at my house last weekend...

**Me:** Yeah but I want a mario kart rematch

**SHIRABU FRICKING KENJIROU:** Oh, a sore loser, are you?

**Me:** I think I can do better!!! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

**SHIRABU FRICKING KENJIROU:** Just admit I won fair and square.

**Me:** How about we settle this like men?

**SHIRABU FRICKING KENJIROU:** I’d love to, but I’m on campus for the weekend.

**Me:** Do you usually stay in the dorms over the weekends?

**SHIRABU FRICKING KENJIROU:** 50-50

**Me:** Can I come visit you at STZ?

**SHIRABU FRICKING KENJIROU:** Why?

**Me:** B O R E D.

**SHIRABU FRICKING KENJIROU:** Go do something constructive. I don’t have time for your bullshit right now.

**Me:** Okay. Talk to you later!!! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

 

Terushima breathed out heavily and set his phone down on the table.

“Oh come on, you’re not giving up, are you?”

Terushima glanced around him at his teammates. “He doesn’t want to talk to me! I can’t pester him too much!”

Bobata rolled his eyes. “You’re hopeless, aren’t you.”

“You don’t get it! If you push him too hard he just pushes back. He’s not going to give in.”

“Okay, but you can’t give into him that easily,” Futamata said, grabbing his captain’s phone and scrolling through the message thread. “Even if you do get somewhere with him, he’ll just walk all over you.”

“That’s fine,” Terushima responded without missing a beat. “I’d do whatever he asked.”

“Oh my gosh,” Higashiyama groaned. “Teru, get a grip. It’s just a boy.”

“No, you don’t get it!” Terushima complained. “He’s not just a boy! I’m in so deep, you have no idea.”

Bobata sighed. “Look, if you’re not going to go after him, then just back off completely. There’ll be someone else, dude. There always is with you.”

“No, that’s not it at all! He’s different from everyone in the past. I want a real relationship!”

Hand on hip, Tsuchiyu raised his hand. “Doesn’t he still kinda hate you?”

“Well, yeah.” Terushima looked away. “But it’s been two months since we met and I haven’t been able to think about anyone else since. Which is a record for me. Are you proud of me yet?”

“No,” Izaka said, not looking up from his own phone.

“Teru, you just have to go up to him, tell him, get your feelings out, do what you want to do, and move on. Or don’t.” Futamata kicked his feet up on the table.

Terushima crossed his arms. “He’s not a ‘screw and adieu’ kind of person!”

“When have you ever gone after that type of person, Teru. You’ve been full on ‘fuck ‘em and forget ‘em’ since first year.”

“That’s why I don’t know what to do about him! And if you guys aren’t going to help me out, then I’m going to take my text history and my pizza and leave.”

Numajiri glared. “Piss off, I paid for the pizza. You asked us to help you. You don’t get to be flaky.”

“I’m not flaky! I just don’t know how to deal with someone like him!”

“The horoscopes say you’re not compatible,” Izaka pointed out. “Aries and Taurus don’t mesh well.”

Terushima facepalmed. “We  _ don’t _ mesh well! That’s the  _ point _ ! Jeez, why do I keep you people around? He and I are opposites and have no chemistry and I’ve never been so in love in my whole life!”

“Alright, Teru,” Bobata said. “You either need to tone down the gay right now or you need to go hang out with him.”

“How am I going to hang out with him! He’s at school and I can’t just walk into Shiratorizawa Fricking Academy!”

“Seriously, dude, you need to get your head back in the game.” Numajiri scolded. “You’re the master at this. Lure him out, seduce him, do something memorable. When you have your eye on someone, you get what you want.”

“Fine.” Terushima picked his phone back up.

 

**Me:** Hey. Are you doing homework?

**SHIRABU FREAKING KENJIROU:** I am. What do you want.

**Me:** Would you like a study break?

 

There was a bit of commotion around Terushima as his teammates read over his shoulder and cheered encouragements at him.

 

**SHIRABU FREAKING KENJIROU:** Are you outside my fucking school...

**Me:** I can be in five minutes???

 

“Would you like to stop volunteering me to drive you places without asking?” Numajiri smacked the back of Terushima’s head.

“You’re the only one with a license and a car. Drive me to Shiratorizawa!”

“You owe me.”

Terushima jumped up and raced out of the club room. The others waved goodbyes while Numajiri followed his captain outside.

Throwing himself into the passenger seat of the car, Terushima opened the next message.

 

**SHIRABU FREAKING KENJIROU:** Whatever. Not for very long though. I’ll meet you outside the gates.

 

“He said yes!” Terushima exclaimed. “Ten points to Gryffindor!”

“Shut up, you're a Hufflepuff and you know it.” Numajiri smirked and started the car.

“Just drive. Slytherin.”

“Oi, watch it.”

 

Terushima bounced in his seat as Numajiri sped toward the other school. “Drop me like a half a block away, alright? That way he doesn’t see. We’re super stealth here.”

“Yes, sir. You're lucky I'm such a great wingman or you would've had to walk the half hour to get here.”

“Thank you, I'll pay you back, I promise!”

“Teru, if you stop freaking out about the swan kid and let us all go home after practice instead of holding us for an hour in the practice room to psychoanalyze his text messages and behavior, that will be payment enough for me.”

Terushima opened his door before the car had fully stopped. “Okay! I got it! Thanks!”

“Do me proud, son!” Numajiri called before peeling away from the curb.

Terushima said hello to the many lush bushes obscuring the view into the private academy. The green summer shrubbery swayed in the slight breeze and seemed to push him forward.

“Hey!”

Shirabu was leaning against the fence, hand shoved in his pocket. He put his phone down and looked up. “I thought you were bringing the others.”

“What?”

“You said you wanted the captains to get together again. I figured you were rounding us all up for something.”

“Oh. Uh, they ended up all being busy. But if you're okay with it just being you and me...”

“Sure, whatever. Did you have anything in mind?”

“Nah. We can just walk if you want. Gotta get you out of your dorm from time to time!”

Shirabu glared, but followed Terushima away from the school. “I get out of my dorm plenty.”

“Oh yeah? What do you leave your room for other than volleyball and food?”

“Is that not good enough for you?”

“I'm just saying.”

“Don't ‘just saying’ me.”

“Are you having a good morning anyway?”

“Yes.”

“What have you been up to?”

“Practice in the morning. Studying in the afternoon.”

“Sounds boring.”

“Are you trying to piss me off?”

“No! Sorry! I'm sure you were having a blast with your nose in a book!”

Shirabu scoffed. “It's what I do.”

“Except for when I'm here!”

“Sure, except for when you're here.”

“Good. Study breaks are good for your brain. Hey, is that a park over there?” Terushima skipped a few steps ahead.

“Yeah, that's the middle school.”

“C’mon, let’s go!” Terushima hesitated for half a second before grabbing Shirabu's wrist and taking off.

“Hey, slow down!” Shirabu jerked his hand away.

Terushima laughed, jumping forward. “What is slow? I'm not sure what that means!”

Shirabu rolled his eyes and sat down on the swing set.

Terushima chased after him and threw himself into the adjacent swing. “When can we get our teams together for a practice match again?”

“When our coaches decide to schedule practice matches? I don't know. Why, do you want to get your ass handed to you?”

“We won last time.”

“Yep. And never again.”

“Your team is really good.”

“Thank you. They work hard.”

“I think our teams are good for each other. We've got some different tricks up our sleeves and all.”

“I’ve said something like that to Washijou before.”

“Yeah?”

“We just always have more trouble with teams with some flair. Your team, Ennoshita’s team, you’re both more unpredictable than we were really prepared to handle last year.”

“We’re historically bad against really strong teams like yours too. But our coaches put together that first-year training camp last season so maybe they’ll get us together for some matches this season.”

“That’d be productive.”

“And fun.”

“Uh, sure whatever.”

The first few drops of water fell from the sky, making them both look up. There wasn’t a cloud in the summer sky, but rain dotted the ground around them anyway.

“Shit.” Shirabu stood up from the swing. “Why the hell is it raining!”

Terushima giggled, leaning back to look at the sky. “Alright! Sunshower!”

“We’re getting wet.” Shirabu brushed a few spots of water off his arms and took a few steps away from the park.

“Oh, settle down,” Terushima laughed as a few raindrops hit his face. “It’ll only last a couple minutes!”

Shirabu huffed and sat down at the bottom of a slide. “I don’t like sunshowers.”

“Well, sunshowers don’t like you either.”

“Can we go back? Rain aside, it’s really bright out here.”

Terushima stood up and handed Shirabu the pair of sunglasses he had pushed onto his head.

“Thank you.”

“You’re not fond of outside, are you.”

“The sun hurts my eyes. Winter is better as long as it’s not too snowy to drive.”

“Really? I like summer much better. I get cold too easily in the winter.”

“Wear a coat.”

Terushima laughed. “It’s not the same though! It’s not the same as the sunshine warming your skin or feeling someone else beside you.”

“Is that what you’re looking for?”

“Oh! Not really, I mean. I’m not  _ looking _ . I’m just saying winter is more fun when you’ve got warm things and people around you. But I still like summer.”

“Too many bugs.”

“But there’s ice cream!”

“Hot.”

“T-shirts and shorts!”

“I don’t like those anyway,” Shirabu glared out of the corner of his eye and rubbed his hand along his jeans.

“But in the winter, we can’t do things like this!”

“I imagine you’ll find a way.”

“You want to hang out in the winter?”

“No. But in theory, I’m sure you could find a way.”

“Ooh, you want to hang out with me in the winter with me!”

“I don’t! I just want to go back to school and study in peace. You can go back to whatever nonsense you were wasting your time on before!”

Terushima stood up and followed as Shirabu took large strides back toward his school. “Hey, I’m sorry for teasing you! I didn’t mean it.”

Shirabu glared over his shoulder and kept walking. “It’s fine.”

“Are you mad?”

“Not really.”

“Stop walking. Come back to the park.”

“I’m going back to school.”

“I thought you said you weren’t mad!”

“I’m not. Don’t assume I’m mad because I want to go back to school. That would be a divisional logical fallacy.”

“So why are you going back to school?”

“Because it’s hot, bright, and I have things to do. Thank you for the break.”

“Oh. Can I come by again sometime to give you another break?”

“Probably not. Have a good rest of your day.”

Terushima paused outside the gates of Shiratorizawa. “Okay. I’ll see you later. Have a good one!”

“Wait, these are yours.” Shirabu started to take off the sunglasses Terushima had loaned him.

“You can keep them. They look better on you anyway.”

“I’d rather you took them.”

“I’d rather I didn’t. You can give them back next time.” Terushima winked and started casually walking away. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Shirabu swiped his student ID by the gate and let himself in, not looking back over his shoulder.

As soon as Shirabu was out of sight, Terushima stopped walking and stared at the gates. Almost nothing had really happened, but Terushima was feeling like he was on top of the world. The bright day was hurting his eyes a little bit with his sunglasses gone, but he would stare directly into the sun if it meant an opportunity to hang out with Shirabu.  _ I feel like I  _ am  _ staring directly into the sun _ , Terushima thought, then blushed. The already sunny day was brightened significantly by the encounter and Terushima couldn’t get enough of this new source of sunshine. He hoped Shirabu would be okay with  _ a lot _ of study breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL HERE: [Sunglasses and Stolen Looks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12245697)


End file.
